Never to be Sent
by BlackStar001
Summary: Dear Barry, Do you remember that day when I came running to you? My arm was broken and I was petrified. You welcomed me with open arms. I'm not even related to you. I was so thankful because of that. You let me stay in your care without a cache...
1. Chapter 1

_**(A/N) This short series if based futher into the DC Comic timeline. These letters are from Wally's perspective to Barry Allen. However, Barry Allen is presumed dead. T^T I'm sure it won't make you cry, or even pull a heart string, but I promise that the next few letters will do a much better job at that. Please review, tell me what I need to work on, what you liked, etc. It'll help further my literacy skills! Please and THANK YOU! 3**_

* * *

><p>Dear Barry,<p>

The first time I met you, you were just some average Joe marrying my aunt. I didn't care back then, about you, Aunt Iris, or anything actually. I was more focused on my life around that time. I would never have known that in a couple of years, you would become the most precious thing to me, next to bread.

Do you remember that day when I came running to you? My arm was broken and I was petrified. You welcomed me with open arms. I'm not even related to you. I was so thankful because of that. You let me stay in your care without a cache. I needed somebody, and you were there. We had been complete strangers then, and now we're closer than ever.

If you hadn't taken me in that day, I wouldn't have become the person I am today. We probably would have never reached this relationship that we share now either. You cared for me in a way that my father couldn't. That was when I began to classify you as my father, hero, and role model. Not only were you a hero as The Flash, but also as Barry Allen.

Just as every side kick would want to be like their mentor, I wanted to be exactly like you. I can't compare to you now Barry, you've sacrificed so much for this country, for the world, and we all thank you for that. You are The Flash, the hero for Central and Star city. You protected and helped people every day. Not only that, but you saved the world countless times! You have also saved mine, and to that I must say, thank you.

You're gone now, and I regret not ever being able to tell you what you truly meant for me while you were here. So here's a chain of letters expressing my thoughts and grievances since your sacrifice. I know, it must be selfish of me to complain about my life when you had thrown yourself into the Speed Force to save the life that not only I, but everybody is living, and here I am, complaining about everyday things you countered on a daily basis.

I can never be compared to you Barry, and the residents of Central and Star city know that. We're holding a memorial for you the day after next, all of the JLA is going to be there. All the old sidekicks as well, Night Wing, Superboy, even Batman. He came all on his own will. He was your best friend after all, and I think, although maybe the feelings weren't mutual, you meant something to him as well.

I miss you Barry… we all miss you very much. I wish you hadn't been the one to be sucked into the force. This world can't function properly without you. I would have gladly taken your place, the world needs you. With every day that passes, my hope for you to return doesn't waver. You're The Flash, one of the fastest men alive, we can make anything possible. I'll be waiting for you every evening at our old training spot.

Never to be sent  
>Wally<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Barry,

It's been so quiet since you've been gone. Villains are staying in the shadows, less bank robberies, jewel thieves, and it has been reported that there's less crime in Gotham! Your sacrifice has thrown the whole world off balance. You weren't meant to be sucked into the speed force, not yet. It wasn't your time, but you leapt right in. I wish it had been me, it _should_ have been me!

This guilt is horrendous, my heart clenches with every breath I take knowing, I'm the one who survived and not you. I was standing right there, only a few feet away. Basking in my riotous glory, I had caught Gorilla Grodd. I beat you in the race. I never thought it was possible, yet in that moment I became the fastest man alive.

That was when we decided to race, you were playfully on the defense, challenging me to further push myself. Knowing me and my competitive personality, I took the offer. Then, I out ran you, but I kept getting faster and faster. I continued running, I felt free, never wanting to stop again. But, little did I know, the speed force was chasing after me. I had pushed the limit, and the force wanted to engulf me, but I was too fast. It couldn't catch up to me, but it could keep up with you.

When I turned my head to gaze over my shoulder and taunt you, I saw a black tunnel surrounding your body. The shock made my limbs so stiff and stopping me completely. You kept running, unable to make that slight movement you do to gain control of your speed and come to a halt. The tunnel only got closer with every step you took. A foot away from me, and you were wrapped in a black blanket. Terror flashed across your face, throwing out your hand towards me. I leapt for it, my name escaped your lips, but it wasn't heard. It was gone in a flash, just like you.

I can't stand it anymore Barry! I wake up in the mornings cradled in Linda's arms, weeping. I don't want to be here. No, that's not right. I can't stand to be here. Every day I have to do your job. If I mess up I can't stand it! I can't take your place Barry. I wanted to when I was younger. I wanted to be just like you! But that's changed. I'll never be you, no matter how hard I try. I will never fill your shoes. My feet are too small, they won't fit.

Everybody blames me… hates me, and they should. I know I do, I can't even take care of my family anymore. I can hear iris' quiet wails at night. She seems so strong in front of the kids, but she breaks down when out of sight. I really wish I could be as strong as she appears. I bet she does too. Barry what am I going to do? I can't keep going on… I only causing the ones around me harm and I can't leave the city. Not now, crime has blown up since the rumor of your death has been spread.

I'm pretending to be you, but we're way too different. I solve problems and act differently. Your "villains" know that. They're the psychotic freaks that know how people respond, act, move, speak, etc. They know I'm not you… and they're taking advantage of it. I don't want to fail you again Barry. I can't fail you again, if I do… I don't know what's going to happen to me.

-Wally

**(A/N) Thank you all for actually subscribing to me and leaving your reviews! I was amazed that you guys stayed with me even though I hadn't uploaded a chapter in a long time. I apologize for that! I'm going to work on getting them up regularly! Which reminds me… I was truly awestruck when I was looking at the legacy stats for this story, and saw that viewers from all over the world were reading my stories! XD Australia, India, Poland, The United Kingdom, The Republic of Korea, Saudi Arabia, Pakistan, Israel, Malaysia, and so many more countries! I WAS BLOWN AWAY! Thank you all so much! XD YOU'VE MADE THIS GIRL SO, SO, SO! HAPPY! ^^ I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**p.s. one more thing! ^^ Thank you Silver eye keeper! You caught my mistake :P I meant Keystone city not Star City. Oops!**


End file.
